The introduction of the World-Wide-Web gave rise to the popularity of text-based communication formats, such as hypertext markup languages (HTML). A number of other markup languages have evolved to provide even greater functionality than was originally provided by HTML. For example, extensible markup language (XML) provides a generic framework for sophisticated text-based communications. With the rapid spread of these text-based communication protocols, additional technological challenges must constantly be identified and overcome.